Mi Destino, es Él
by gomitagguk
Summary: No te describiré de que tratara, ¿Por qué quitarle la emoción?


|Kagome Pov. |

No sé muy bien lo que quiero expresar, pues ni yo misma soy capaz de describir el enredo o embrollo en el que estoy. Siempre pensé que lo que sentía hacia él duraría por la eternidad. Pero que equivocada estaba, hasta me río de las jugarretas que el destino ha jugado conmigo.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en realidad mi destino no era estar a su lado, si no que mi verdadero destino era estar junto a él.

De solo recordar la manera en que llegamos a la situación de estar juntos, me da gracia. Pues no es común que el frío Lord del Oeste, pierda la compostura hasta el punto de gritar lo que lo abruma.

|FLASH BACK|

|Kagome Pov. |

Admirar los verdes pastos, que en mi época son casi inexistentes me relaja. Para los de esta época les es muy común dicha belleza, pero si vieran la gran diferencia de un tiempo y otro, apreciarían tanto o más de lo que lo hago yo. Si vieran lo que nosotros los humanos causamos por nuestra codicia, ambición y nuestro poco respeto a la naturaleza, sé que apreciarían más lo que la naturaleza les brinda.

Pero ese no es el caso, la situación que me ha llevado a ver dicho paisaje, es para relajarme y poner en orden mis ideas. Pues mi mente no deja de pensar en aquel ser de hermosos ojos dorados, esos que son como la miel congelada y ese esplendido y sedoso cabello color plata, que bajo la luna se ilumina y me ciegan. Su piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, con esas marcas color violeta que adornan sus mejillas y otras partes de su cuerpo, esa luna menguante color azul morado, la marca de su casa.

\- Lo que daría para que me notaras. – suspiro por las ganas de que él me note, de no ser una simple e insulsa humana. –Daría lo que fuera para significar algo, aunque pequeño en tu vida. –Las ganas de llorar me invaden. Tal parece que estoy condenada al sufrimiento, primero sufrí por su medio hermano, y ahora sufro por él.

\- Mujer –me giro con tanta rapidez que me maree. Ahí está con su porte tan elegante, uno que impone autoridad. Su mirada dorada me mira fijamente, tanto que siento como mis mejillas comienzan a calentarse.

\- Se...Sesshomaru –soy tan tonta que hasta tartamudeo. ¡Cabeza deja de andar en la deriva! – ¿Qué haces aquí? –trato de poner en orden mis ideas, pero me es casi, mejor dicho, me es imposible tener mis ideas en orden pues aquel que roba mis sueños, el dueño de mis desvelos esta frente a mí.

\- Vine a ver a Rin. –debo admitir que me gustaría escuchar un: "Vine a verte a ti". Pero sé que eso es imposible que pase. Debo mantener mis pies sobre la tierra y dejar de fantasear con algo que sé que jamás pasara.

\- ¡Oh! –trate de sonar sorprendida. –Ella esta con la anciana Kaede recolectando algunas plantas. –comencé a jugar con mi cabello. Un mechón lo comencé a enredar en mi dedo índice. Él alzo una de sus cejas y no aparto la mirada de mí. Estoy tan nerviosa que mejor me retiro antes de cometer alguna tontería. –Mejor me voy, se me hace tarde para ir a ver a Inuyasha y... –fui interrumpida por él.

\- No tienes que ir a ver al híbrido. –hablaba tan fríamente, a decir verdad, más de lo normal.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –soy una maldita curiosa. ¿No podía dejar sus palabras quedaran flotando en el aire? Nooo, tenía que dejar que mi maldita curiosidad me ganara y querer saber la verdad que ocultaban sus palabras y su fría mirada.

\- Ya lo dije, no tienes que ir a ver al híbrido. –se dio la vuelta, solo podía contemplar su ancha espalda. Y hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que no tiene su armadura. Solo viste su típico traje blanco con las flores rojas. Jamás lo había visto sin su brillante armadura, pero ahora puedo apreciar mejor su cuerpo, ver como la tela se adhiere su cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel.

\- Aun no lo entiendo. No tiene nada de malo que lo quiera ir a ver. –sé que las cosas acabaran mal. Pero soy tan cabezota que quiero llegar hasta la última de las consecuencias. Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia la aldea, donde Inuyasha y...

\- ¡Eres mía, maldición! –su exclamo me ha dejado en shock. No sé por qué estoy más sorprendida, si por lo que dijo o porque prácticamente lo gritó. – ¡No quiero que estés cerca de ese estúpido hanyou!

Me he quedado sin palabras, lo único que puedo hacer es parpadear repetidas veces. Me siento una tonta al no decir algo, pero mi mente se le ocurrió un buen momento para desconectarse y dejarme en blanco.

Lo único que puedo hacer es observarlo, su mirada puesta sobre mí me coloca aún más nerviosa. Mis labios se separan, pero no puedo decir nada. ¡Actívate estúpido cerebro!

\- No te quedes callada, Miko. –trago el enorme nudo que se formó en mi garganta, paso la lengua por mis labios y suelto un largo suspiro.

\- Solo me sorprende lo que has dicho. No pensé que el gran y frio Lord del Oeste sintiera algo por una simple humana. –su seño se frunce y sé que ha llegado el momento de callar.

\- Lo sé. –suspira. –Pero es algo que ni mi bestia ni yo, podemos evitar, –estira su mano y con sus afiladas garras acaricia mi mejilla. Su tacto es cálido, mi corazón late desbocado. –pero te has vuelto muy importante para nosotros. –acerca su rostro y su aliento choca con mi oído y al mismo tiempo con mi piel. Lo cual me hace estremecer. –Kagome. –las lágrimas de aglomeran en mis ojos. Escuchar mi nombre ser emitido por él, con su voz que causa que mis vellos se ericen, me llena de felicidad infinita.

Me lanzo a sus brazos, entierro mi rostro en la curva de su cuello, el aprieta sus brazos en mi cintura y me acerca más a él. Mi sonrisa no tarde en aparecer, soy tan feliz de por fin ser correspondida, por no vivir un amor unilateral.

|FIN DEL FLASH BACK|

|Kagome Pov. |

\- ¿En qué tanto piensas? –sentir sus labios en mi piel me hacen estremecer.

\- Nada. –me acomodo mejor entre sus brazos. No puedo creer que ya han pasado 200 años desde que él me digiera que me amara, tal vez no me lo dijo con tales palabras, pero sabía que eso quería decir.

Sus labios besan mi frente y luego siento como se coloca sobre mí, su mirada dorada, esa de la que jamás me cansare de admirar.

\- Hay que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos de paz. –sus labios comienzan a descender, haciendo que de mi boca salgan leves gemidos, pero el sonido de la puerta nos hace detenernos.

\- Mamá, no puedo dormir. –la dulce e infantil voz de mi pequeño Seishiro me hace sonreí.

\- Ahora voy cariño. –miro a Sesshomaru y le sonrió. Acaricio una vez más su mejilla y nos levantamos para comenzar a vestirnos. Abro la puerta una vez que ya estamos listos, ahí veo la platinada cabellera de mi pequeño y sus ojos chocolates están llorosos. –A dormir nene. –lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la cama. Donde él se acomoda en el centro en medio de Sesshomaru y yo.

Estoy feliz, Sesshomaru fue y es mi único destino.

FIN.


End file.
